Five nights at life
by tobystumpf
Summary: Meet a different perspective at what these robot went through
FNAF lively hood

Author:anonymous

It was just another day in Fredbear's family diner & Fredbear is serving cake to the birthday boy( then 7, in 1976 on April 1st) back then, computers weren't as complex as they are now. And technology never really was at the best, just to show you, I can let you kids take a look at my old body. "Um... How about no." Said one of the younglings. See, the day A-I was made, it was like a virus until it was contained by a worm to restrict its self to a body like ours, and then once contained, it was installed in most robotic units, whatever seemed practical. Anyway, back to our birthday boy, there were around 20 kids there with parents, so the place was packed more than usual and profit was through the roof too with these birthday parties the establishment was throwing. This kid had a 26 year old brother out of town that we will explain about later. On Marks birthday, there was one kid that seemed out of the crowd, a nine year old Jonathan was board and mark wanted to cheer Jon up, so he gathered a few friends to go play hide and seek outside by the highway. While they were on the fifth round, mark tried to hide under the buildings crawl space when a car pulled up and out came a rather skinny guy with the name of the place on his shirt and a name tag that says "Francis". He saw mark and had a grin on his face and convinced mark to go to a part of the front face of the building not exposed, like a shed so to speak, and strangled mark to death. Following that he snuck in through the back where they had a "safe room" with experimental projects of the establishment laying around on the table. Only one kid had ever gone into the room, and it was the nine year old Jon feeling rebellious and went in there after the skinny dude left, what interested him the most was the clown-ish figure in the room. Once again feeling rebellious, popped the head off and saw mark dead inside the suit, but barely recognizable as he was briefly dismembered earlier. Jon knowing that someone in this establishment had done this, left as soon as he was able to pop the head back on as to not alert the killer that he was already figured out. Anyway, the store found out that "Francis" had done this and was given $200 to leave the country.( or $3000 today, or £1750 for the British, €2350 for all the other Europeans) after that, the parents found out and informed the establishment before the police (big mistake) and an investigation was done three to seven days after mark's disappeared, giving the establishment little time to destroy the evidence, but were able to as the investigation covered the whole 9 yards(metaphors meaning they used all they could), but after three weeks, the police concluded that mark had ran off into the forest and had died of starvation. After the legal battles were dealt with, the Freadbear's name was given a bad rep and business was slow. After fighting for four years, the business name was bought out by a larger company, Fazbear Entertainment, and the founder was the then 30 year old brother, fighting multiple legal battles to get revenge for his brothers disappearance. It's 1982 and he decides to re draw the Fredbear name to Freddy Fazbear and draw blueprints to open up two sister locations, one Freadbear's re opening, and the other Freddy fazbear pizzeria. After the original blueprints were redrawn a total of seven times, and nearly 10 months of construction, the two locations were opened, Freadbear's reopens on June 8, 1983 with the two experimental design suit/robot recovered at the old Freadbear location perfected, two copies were made, a gold bear, and a gold rabbit. The other location opened on June 9, 1983 and it was remodeled to use four robots, a fox, a chicken, a bear, and a bunny. The suit/robot location was plagued with trouble as a mere few months later, one of the spring lock suits fail, killing both an employee and following a few days, a timid boy. Scared at what he had done, the ceo of Fazbear entertainment ordered a full recall of the suits and temporaries were in place. At the other location, "Francis" had returned almost bankrupt, got a job at the establishment and later plagued the area by murdering five children, each one was stuffed into a robot while the fifth one was stuffed into the recalled golden bear. Prior to being stuffed, the children were mummified to the best of "Francis's" abilities. But the bodies still decayed, an investigation was done, but no one dared to look inside the suits. And once again, he got away with murder. At about year end, the place was closed down with us left to rot, but it wasn't like I cared, the only thing I hated in those 10 years was that I had a dead, rotten body inside of myself, but now that everything had improved now so it's different now. The only A-I I had was the child's decaying spirit after that. We were moved to another location in the back room four years later while doll like versions of ourselves roamed around the area. One of them was able to walk on ceilings, but I'll explain who that is later. And somehow, "Francis" managed to find a job here too, and once again, killed five more kids, in which he stuffed them into the doll-bots. After that, they started to act this where it will conclude, there is a part two though, titled the same as this, but with a part 2 added to the end of it.


End file.
